Don't Leave Me Again Okay?
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Tokiya walks in on his roommate doing some... questionable things... "'Maybe if you ask him with that puppy dog face of yours he'll stay,' Natsuki suggested. 'He seems to have a soft spot for you,' Natsuki whispered. 'Tokiya,' Otoya whined his name. He put on his best 'lost puppy' face and looked at the older boy. Tokiya turned and winced at the sight of the adorable boy's face."
1. Don't Leave Me Again Okay?

**My sister (Sterling Pond, you can find her on deviantart) wrote this story and I wanted to share it with you guys because I thought it was cute! REVIEW it if you guys like it 3**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me Again… Okay?**

Tokiya wasn't sure why he felt so surprised. It wasn't like he thought Otoya liked this stuff, but he knew he wouldn't put it past the redhead. Maybe that's why he was standing in the doorway too shocked to move. And then there was Natsuki… this wasn't a surprise to Tokiya, but the two of them together unnerved him slightly. They hadn't noticed him yet and continued on with their activities.

"Oh this is my favorite part!" Otoya mumbled, wide eyed. Natsuki sighed, nodding in agreement. Tokiya didn't know what to do, so he decided to slowly back out of the room and hoped they didn't even register he was there. He began to shuffle his feet backwards and slowly reached for the door handle. His quick thinking was going pretty well and he was sure he could make it out of the room before the two teenagers noticed his entry. Though there was a flaw, a fatal one. Tokiya didn't know his redheaded roommate had agreed to watch over Kuppuru, a little black cat, for Haruka. As he shuffled back he stepped on a passing Kuppuru, who in return let out a loud hiss.

"Tokiya!" Otoya's already wide red eyes grew even larger. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow!" Otoya blushed; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I caught an earlier train…" Tokiya said, bringing his eyes to the ground. He was at a loss for words; the situation wasn't working out as planned, stupid cat.

"Ne Tokiya?" Otoya asked quietly, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I-if you don't want me to…" Tokiya stuttered. _He_ was stuttering, he Tokiya Ichinose was stuttering; what had this redhead done to him? Tokiya jumped when a small cough interrupted his train of thought. He looked over to the source of the sound. It was Natsuki; the blonde teenager pushed his glasses up and smiled warmly.

"Ichi can join us if he wants," he cocked his head to the side, waiting for a reply.

"Natsuki, I don't think Tokiya's into this kind of stuff…" Otoya tried to explain to his classmate while biting his lip nervously.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Natsuki whispered while chuckling.

"B-but…" Otoya stuttered trying to gain some ground. Tokiya had remained silent through this whole ordeal between his classmates. He wasn't really paying attention to them; he just heard the words. Tokiya felt Kuppuru rubbing his head against his leg, clearly forgiving him for stepping on him earlier. As he listened to his classmates' conversation he realized how strange their dialogue sounded out of context. It, it sounded… strange. The fact remained that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. It _was_ strange to see a boy doing this, seeing as though it was meant for teenage girls. In fact, it was named "Young Girl" for a reason.

"Oh no! Ittoki, we missed it!" Natsuki nearly shrieked.

"Rewind it, rewind it!" Otoya cried shrilly, clawing for the remote.

"Um… I think I'll go visit Ren and Masato. I'll see you later," Tokiya mumbled and headed for the door.

"Ne Natsuki, see he doesn't want to watch it with us!" Otoya pouted.

"Maybe if you ask him with that puppy dog face of yours he'll stay," Natsuki suggested. "He seems to have a soft spot for you," Natsuki whispered the last part and it seemed that only the ever-attentive Kuppuru heard.

"Tokiya," Otoya whined his name. He put on his best "lost puppy" face and looked at the older boy. Tokiya turned and winced at the sight of the adorable boy's face. "Ne _Tokiya_ won't you stay?" he whined again, stressing Tokiya's name. Otoya had curled himself into a ball, his legs drawn in completely to his body and his hands tucked in near his chest. Tokiya had to admit that the face was one of the few things he'd succumb to; this practically guaranteed that he wouldn't be leaving. Tokiya tensed for a moment, had he, Tokiya Ichinose, really thought about leaving this adorable puppy-faced boy alone with Natsuki, who at any moment could become Satsuki? Tokiya began to worry about the redhead's safety. He drew his hand away from the door handle and put it back at his side.

"I'll stay in the room, but do not expect me to pay attention," Tokiya sighed as he headed towards his bed.

"Really Tokiya? Thank you!" Otoya jumped up from the ground where he was sitting and rushed to Tokiya to tackle him in a hug. "By the way Tokiya," Otoya began, looking up at his friend while resting his chin on his chest. He then whispered, "I really missed you; I'm glad you're back."

The redhead then detached himself from Tokiya and returned to the pillow and blanket on the ground. Tokiya, surprised by the sudden contact, went to his bed and lied down to start reading a book.

As the night progressed Tokiya couldn't help but to think about the hug. It was warm and sweet; Tokiya realized he wanted to embrace the puppy-like redhead again. He let his eyes wander to the two idols sitting on the ground, huddled in front of a laptop. His eyes roamed to Otoya, who was entranced by the shoujo anime playing out on the screen. Then he let his eyes curiously inspect the screen, a girl and a boy (could have been a girl… he wasn't sure) were hugging as the sun was setting in the background. It was an anime. It was a romantic comedy at that. _This_ is what he had walked in on the two doing, watching shoujo anime. It was weird, but at the same time Tokiya found it just a little impossibly cute.

When it came time for Natsuki to head back to his room he left without question. There was an awkward silence as soon as Otoya had closed the door. Otoya began cleaning up the mess of pocky wrappers and popcorn that they had left on the ground, but the silence continued. Tokiya sighed as he finished his book, satisfied with the ending.

"Ne Tokiya?" Otoya asked as he finished putting the pillows and blankets back. "Did you really stay because I asked you, or was it something else?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Ne Tokiya, that's not nice!" Otoya pouted, unintentionally putting on his puppy dog face. His eyes became wide, his lower lip jutted out and his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. The expression took Tokiya's breath away. Tokiya swallowed a lump in his throat and nervously began to think of an answer.

"Partially," he mumbled in reply.

"Really?" Otoya giggled. "Why else?" he asked, pulling his arms closer together and clasping his hands. He sat down on Tokiya's bed ready to start pestering him. "Ne ne Tokiya tell me!"

"I was… worried," he mumbled quietly.

"Why? I was just hanging out with Natsuki! Nothing to worry about…"

"It's nothing, never mind…"

"No, I'm sorry! Please explain! I want to know; I want to hear what you have to say!" Otoya grabbed Tokiya's hand and looked up at him apologetically.

"I was worried that if I left you alone with Natsuki that he would—well, turn into Satsuki and hurt you," Tokiya admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. When Otoya heard this statement his face turned the same shade as his bright colored hair.

"Geez, when did you become so protective?" Otoya said playfully. Tokiya's face contorted into an emotion that Otoya couldn't quite pin. "B-but it was sweet of you to think of me." With that Otoya scooted closer to Tokiya and wrapped his lengthy arms around his roommates' neck, pulling him closer for a hug. _It_ _was nice to be close to someone_, Otoya thought. After watching the romance in the anime Otoya began to long for a specific closeness that the hug seemed to satisfy. What Otoya didn't expect was for Tokiya to wrap his strong arms around his waist and pull him even closer. "T-Tokiya?" Otoya mumbled into his chest.

"Yes?" Tokiya whispered, softly nuzzling the top of Otoya's head, smelling his soft red locks.

"W-what are you doing?" Otoya asked, still mumbling into Tokiya's chest.

"What does it look like?" Otoya heard Tokiya scoff, but what he didn't see was the smile gracing Tokiya's lips. Otoya didn't reply; he just held on tighter, hoping that the older boy wouldn't push him away. "Otoya, are you okay?" Tokiya asked after the long moment of silence from the other boy. He then gently brought one hand up the back of his roommate's head and ruffled his shock of red hair, pulling his head closer to his chest as well.

"Tokiya," Otoya mumbled while nuzzling with the black-haired boy. He pulled his head up and rested his chin on Tokiya's chest and let a smile dance across his lips. Tokiya didn't know what to do; his adorable roommate was snuggled into him and smiling contently. Tokiya, for some reason, felt happy when the redhead let that smile play over his soft lips. Tokiya bent his head down so that the two's foreheads were pressed against each other. "Tokiya," Otoya repeated his name, "I really did miss you. I was lonely; so, don't leave for a while… okay?"

Tokiya smiled and simply replied, "Okay." With that he brought his face closer to Otoya and let their lips brush against each other. Otoya once again tightened his grip on Tokiya and pulled him closer than before. He tugged on Tokiya's neck and shoulders to pull himself up to be more level with him. The kiss wasn't much, barely even a peck, but afterward Tokiya rested his hand on Otoya's cheek and rubbed his cheek with his thumb in soft, slow circular motions. Then using the other hand he moved Otoya's bangs out of his eyes and looked at the blushing face in front of him. Otoya's eyes were cast down and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Tokiya leaned down again to kiss Otoya. Otoya lifted his head to help Tokiya meet his lips. This kiss was longer than the peck before. Tokiya marveled at how soft Otoya's lips were and how he just wanted to kiss him again and hold him close. Otoya finally pulled back because he couldn't breathe. He was gasping against Tokiya's chest. Tokiya then wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him closer and then pulled him down next to him on the bed, so they were lying next to each other. His arms were tightly wrapped around Otoya and Otoya's hands were clenching his shirt. Otoya's head rested on Tokiya's arm, and they fell asleep like that, in the other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! She's working on another chapter now, if you guys like it I'll post it! As always, REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other work! Additionally, I'm now doing commissioned or requested oneshots for anyone who wants to PM me! :) Thanks...**


	2. Guess Not

**Guess Not**

"Tokiya!" Otoya called out to his boyfriend. Tokiya looked up from his book and smiled. Otoya and Tokiya had started to secretly date after Tokiya had walked in on him and Natsuki watching anime. It was hard sometimes, Otoya had to admit. Tokiya was always so cold to him when the others were around. Sometimes it seemed like Otoya was just an annoying bug that Tokiya was try to smash. It definitely put a damper on their relationship, but every time Otoya began to feel like his heart was aching, Tokiya would wrap him in his arms as soon as they came through the door to their room. He would pull Otoya to his bed and they wouldn't say anything, but just snuggle together, wishing to remain that way for as long as they could.

Today was going to be hard as well. Haruka had gotten cherries in the mail from her grandmother, but they were much to sour to eat. Otoya had tried one and had to spit it out because of the tart flavor. Later, Tokiya admitted to Otoya that he had very much enjoyed the cute face he had made after first tasting the cherry. Anyway, Natsuki suggested that they make a pie with the cherries; everyone thought it was a good idea but, they didn't want Natsuki to make it. That's when Otoya had spoken up and asked his fellow idols if they wanted to come over to his dorm and all make the pie together, except for Natsuki, he'd be there, just not helping. They agreed eagerly, wanting to spend more time with each other. After they had returned to the dorm to get it ready for guests Tokiya pointed out that they were always more relaxed in their dorm… and it might be hard to act "normal". After that Otoya got depressed, but Tokiya comforted him to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, once Tokiya left to go to the recording studio Otoya became sad again.

Luckily Otoya's relationship punching bag just walked through the open window, poor Kuppuru. Otoya had grown fond of the little back cat. He always seemed to show up when Otoya and Tokiya were at a low point in their relationship. Otoya, when he saw the cat, swooped down to grab him. He stroked the cat's soft fur and cuddled Kuppuru close to him.

"Kuppuru… Tokiya doesn't seem to be around anymore. He seems distant, and it makes me feel like I'm a nuisance to him," Otoya whined to the cat. Surprisingly, Kuppuru was a better listener than a therapist. The only problem was that he didn't give advice back.

Kuppuru, or Cecil for that matter, pitied the young idol. He got stuck with the blandest boyfriend ever. Tokiya had gotten one thing right though, Ittoki was adorable. Cecil stopped listening to the whining boy after he started to mutter incoherently. Cecil hissed when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Coming!" Otoya yelled getting off the bed. He still had Kuppuru wrapped up in his arms. When he answered the door Haruka smiled widely.

"Hey Ittoki!" Tomochika said, and invited herself into the dorm. "Where's Ichinose? Isn't he going to make the pie with us?" she inquired while snooping around the room. Otoya just smiled at his fellow redhead and closed the door after Haruka and her box of cherries were safely in the room.

"No, he had to go to the recording studio, but he said he'd be back to taste the pie." Otoya simply shrugged while replying.

"Well that's no fair!" someone said while closing the door. Otoya turned to see the two blondes walk further into the room.

"Thanks for knocking," he sighed under his breath.

"We have to do all the work and he just gets eat it!" Natsuki fumed.

"Well, he said he'd pick up ice cream," Otoya added to console the others.

"Oh, well then that's okay!" Natsuki laughed. Syo, who was beside him gave him the strangest of looks and then shook his head. He heard Tomo sigh loudly and watched her plop on his bed. She turned and looked at his alarm clock. He knew what she was thinking the other two were late. He jumped suddenly when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Ittoki, Kuppuru really seems to like you," Haruka giggled, rubbing the cat's soft black ears.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though. I've always been more of a dog person," he laughed, setting the cat down. Walking over to the sink, he washed his hands and started to get out the pie crust he had just bought. "Well Masa isn't normally late, but if Ren is with him then anything is possible, why don't we get started?"

"That sounds good I'll get out the Tabasco!" Natsuki cheered. Everyone in the room paled and then Ren burst in the room Masato behind him. It was quite obvious that Ren had done something to tick Masato off because of the looks of pure hatred he was giving his roommate. Ren completely ignored the blue haired male's death glares and went up to Otoya, smiling broadly.

"Sorry we're late; we had to attend to some things…" Ren said while gesturing with his hands to the mute Masato.

"Oh Okay, that's fine, we're just happy you made it here before we started!" Otoya smiled back happy that all his friends had made it. Soon everyone had joined Otoya in the small kitchenette. Well everyone but Natsuki had joined, who they had put in charge of reading off the instructions. Masato still hadn't said a word and the air around the two roommates was tense.

"Okay let's get started!" Natsuki cheered. "First we need to put the cherries and sugar together, and then mix." Syo began to move the cherries into a bowl filled with sugar. Tomo got out a spoon and started to mix the two together.

"Um… something's wrong with that mixture," Otoya commented, looking at the mix of cherries and sugar. "Natsuki were we suppose to pit the cherries and take off the stems first?" Otoya coughed.

"Oh, that might've been a good idea," Natsuki laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Syo slapped his hand against his face. Ren just laughed, and Masato sighed and shook his head. "Well no use dwelling on past mistakes!" Natsuki plucked one of the sugary cherries out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth. He took the pit out of his mouth along with a tightly tied cherry stem.

"Wow how did you do that?" Tomo asked, intrigued with the neatly tied stem.

"With my tongue of course," Natsuki laughed.

"Natsuki, never pegged you for having a talented tongue, you must be a good kisser…" Ren commented offhandedly. Masato's head shot up as soon as Ren had finished speaking. He had a look of angry in his eyes. Ren looked over at him a winked. Otoya just stared, were they flirting? "Something wrong Masa?" Ren challenged. Masato's lips were pressed together in a thin line of anger, but he simply looked away from the flirting Ren. "Are you jealous Masa?" Ren asked getting close enough to Masato to whisper in his ear.

Masato jumped away and yelled, "Of course not you idiot!"

"So jealous!" Ren sung.

"I'm not."

"Are too."

Otoya and the others were stunned by the display that was happening before them. It really made Otoya wonder what they were doing before they came here. Ren gripped Masato's shoulders and wrapped him in his arms. Many people would call that a hug, but in Masato's eyes it seemed like an attempt to strangle him, so clearly he fought against the embrace. The others were still watching in silence as Ren harassed his younger roommate. They all heard Masato yelp as Ren nipped at his ear. Masato swung his arms trying to hit Ren, but instead happened to hit the bag of flour sitting on the countertop. Otoya and the others yelled as flour exploded into the air, making a cloud of white around them covering every surface. Otoya blinked, stunned, and looked at his hands. They were covered in the powdery white substance.

"Crap, Tokiya's going to kill me!" he whined, looking desperately at the others.

"Well, on that note good luck with cleaning up Ittoki!" Ren said smiling, dragging Masato with him. When he reached the door and opened it, Tokiya was standing in the doorframe, hand on his face.

"What did you all break?" he huffed, walking in and taking his jacket off.

"N-nothing, the flour just spilled," Otoya blushed. Tokiya looked at the white covered figure and smiled a little playful smile.

"Spilled? More like exploded," he sighed, walking over to his freshly powdered boyfriend. Otoya chuckled nervously as Tokiya approached him. The others in the room were extremely confused, why hadn't Tokiya started scolding them yet? Their jaws looked as if they were about to fall off when they noticed Tokiya lacing his arms around Otoya's waist. Tokiya pulled the blushing boy closer and barely using his fingertips to push Otoya's face closer to his own. Gently Tokiya kissed Otoya's cheek. Otoya blushed feverishly as Tokiya started kissing a line to his lips. For God's sake, everyone was still in the room! When Tokiya reached his lips, he was holding Otoya's face with his hand so his younger roommate couldn't pull away. "Well," Tokiya whispered, "I guess we won't need to act anymore."

"Guess not," Otoya mumbled, turning his head to hide his face in Tokiya's chest. Tokiya smiled and ruffled Otoya's powder covered locks. Otoya clung to Tokiya refusing to move or look at anyone in the eyes.

"Come on, look up," Tokiya chided. Otoya shook his head vigorously. "You have to at least tell them to their faces, they're just staring now."

"_And _that's supposed to make me feel better?" Otoya mumbled, nuzzling against Tokiya's chest again.

"Maybe, because they're smiling," Tokiya said and felt the grip around his chest loosen. Tokiya took advantage of that and spun the other towards the group. Otoya's face was flushed bright red, the same shade as his hair and eyes, and he was stuttering incoherently. "We'd like to tell you, that we are dating," Tokiya announced, holding the redhead closer. "I decided it was time to tell you all because I was sick of acting like I didn't care about Otoya around you, so if you have problem, keep it to yourself."

"No problem here!" Haruka and Tomo chimed together.

"Unexpected…" Syo said looking at Natsuki.

"Well Masa I think it's also time we told them about—" Ren started.

"NO!" Masato yelled, clamping his hand around Ren's mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Another one of Sterling Pond's works, keep an eye out for upcoming chapters! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other stories! **

**Additionally, I've decided to begin writing commissioned and requested oneshots for anyone that would like to PM a pairing! Keep that in mind 3**


	3. Light on your Toes

**Light on your Toes**

"So what do you think Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked the golden eyed girl while wiping his forehead off with a towel.

"You guys are getting better and better," she chirped, smiling brightly back at the boys.

Then, as if on cue, Tokiya said, "It still isn't good enough; Otoya, you were off beat again." _He always had to say something negative, didn't he? What was with him only scolding me? I had counted plenty of times when Ren was staring at Masato and got off beat; why only me? _ It bothered Otoya. Tokiya was his boyfriend wasn't he suppose to be supportive? Otoya didn't reply to him and simply looked away. Then, he went to the bench, which had his bag sitting on it, and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. Otoya could feel Tokiya staring at him the whole time, it unnerved him slightly.

"Ooooh I think we're witnessing a couple's fight," Ren chuckled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Shooting Ren an un-amused look, Otoya went back to join the rest of the group, still not looking at Tokiya.

"Let's run it from the top again," Tokiya said brusquely. They all took their places and Tokiya cued Haurka to start the music. Everything seemed to be going fine, as it had every other time they had run it through, but then Masato's yell sounded. Then, there was immediate silence. Otoya quickly spun to see if his band-mate was okay. Otoya covered his mouth to stop any noise from coming out. Masato seemed fine, but it appeared that he had landed on top of someone else. This someone else happened to be Ren. And he had happened to land just so their lips were barely touching. It still counted as a kiss though. Masato scrambled back, clearly flustered.

Ren chuckled and murmured, "What's wrong Masato? You seemed to like kissing me last night." At that comment everyone tried to stifle gasps. Masato was covering his face, which happened to be an obscene shade of red.

"What exactly is going on…?" Otoya mumbled.

"T-That jerk tripped me!" Masato stuttered, explaining to the redhead.

"I didn't trip you. I just simply misplaced my foot where you were stepping, that's all," Ren said and smirked while looking at Masato's bewildered face. Otoya cringed, he felt as if something were about to explode. Then it happened. It was quiet, but something definitely blew up. Masato's expression switched from bewilderment to a scowl. He got up, favoring his right leg a bit, and stormed out of the studio. Masa was furious with Ren, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Masa's actions reminded Otoya that he was still angry with Tokiya for targeting him like that.

"Well, I think we should call it a day," Syo sighed, resting his hands behind his head.

As they began to leave the room Tokiya called out, "Otoya, would you mind staying for a bit?"

"Fine," Otoya grumbled, dropping the bag he had just picked up on the ground. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, so cold," Tokiya sighed, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Pft, yeah. I'm the cold one here," Ototya laughed in a sarcastic tone. "What was your deal today?" he huffed, trying to pull the arms off him. Tokiya just tightened his arms around the smaller male, holding him close. "T-Tokiya let go!" Ignoring the protests, Tokiya led the boy in his arms to the middle of the floor.

"Let's work on your dancing, okay Otoya?" Tokiya breathed, close to Otoya's ear, making him blush. "I'll let go if you promise not to run away."

"F-Fine," Otoya said, looking at the ground, pushing his boyfriend away. Before Otoya could move Tokiya had his hands on his hips and was swaying with him gently. "Are you serious?" Otoya scoffed. Tokiya gave him a questioning look, still swaying to the nonexistent music. "One minute you're scolding me for getting off beat and the next you're snuggling with me!" Otoya pouted and lightly punched Tokiya in the chest.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. It's just, that I feel that even if we are dating I can't give you special treatment," Tokiya sighed and then brought one of his hands from Otoya's hips to the back of his head. Tokiya ran his fingers through the soft red locks, looking lost in thought. Otoya blushed; he was still angry with Tokiya, but he understood his thought process.

Otoya moved closer to Tokiya's warm body, resting his head against his chest and said, "Still, I'm the only one you yelled at today." Tokiya moved his gaze back to the redhead and smiled softly. He then apologetically kissed the tip of his nose. "Fine, you're forgiven." Otoya clutched Tokiya's sweaty shirt and said, "But don't let it happen again!" Tokiya smiled; the redhead was becoming more demanding in their relationship, but he didn't mind. It was cute.

"That was quite the mishap today wasn't it?" Tokiya asked after a few moments of silence. Otoya looked up at him blinking his eyes in confusion. "Ren tripping Masato…" Otoya's mouth formed an "O" and he nodded, chuckling.

"I hope Masa's okay. He looked pretty upset," Otoya gushed, "I mean the poor guy has to share a room with Ren; it must be hard." Tokiya listened to the younger boy rant about Masato and Ren. "So, do you think they're in a relationship?" Otoya asked suddenly.

"Maybe, Masato doesn't seem to want to share it though," Tokiya answered slowly, caught off guard by the question. This conversation was slowly turning into gossip. _Maybe I should stop Otoya from hanging out with Tomochika so much…_ "Maybe you should talk to him. I'm sure you could get through to him," Tokiya said while holding the other boy's head to his chest. Otoya stopped swaying and in return Tokiya stopped as well.

Pulling his head off Tokiya's chest, Otoya smiled and said, "You really think so? Maybe I should go and talk to him! If you think I can help out, I'm sure I can! Thanks Tokiya!" Otoya then got on his tip toes and pecked Tokiya on the cheek. He ran out of the studio to go find the limping Masato.

"So much for this being romantic," Tokiya sighed, moving his palm to his face.

"Masato!" Otoya called out to the person in front of him. "Masato, please wait for me!" Ototya whined. The blue haired male was completely ignoring him. _Tokiya said I'd be able to help, so I have to at least try! _ "Masato," Otoya huffed, finally catching up with his classmate, "if you want to talk about anything, I'll listen. If it's of any help…"

Masato looked at the redhead, who was now giving him the wide eyed puppy dog face. He raised one eyebrow and turned to walk away. Otoya was kind in offering his help, but this wasn't something he should involve the redhead in.

"M-Masato," Otoya whined and put on a pout. "I only wanted to help!"

"You seem to have issues yourself. Focus on those before focusing on someone else's problems," Masato stated calmly.

"Oh, you mean Tokiya targeting me in practice?" Otoya said, blinking his eyes in response.

"Yes."

"We already solved that!" Otoya smiled happily. "Tokiya didn't mean to be rude to me and he apologized. Everything is fine between us now! So, that means I can focus on helping you!" Otoya drew his conclusion.

"F-fine," Masato mumbled. They solved their differences that fast? Masato couldn't do anything but agree, for fear of the redhead getting upset.

"Are you and Ren dating?" Otoya asked causally and then immediately noted the blush on Masato's cheeks. _Well that's a yes. _ "Why don't you tell anyone? I mean, Tokiya and I told everyone that we're dating and it turned out just fine!"

"It would give Ren an excuse to kiss me every time he sees me," Masato sighed in frustration.

"Eh, you don't like kissing Ren? Then why are you two even together!?" Otoya cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Otoya…" Masato shook his head. "It's not that I don't like it. It's, well, I don't like it when he kisses me for show."

"Syo?"

"No." Masato was now frustrated. "Otoya, I mean to show off."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Otoya giggled a little. "Kissing to show off, that's really mean," Otoya said, chewing on his lip. "You need to get your point across somehow, and he should be the one apologizing to you!"

Masato nodded, listening to the redhead, "Thank you Otoya. I think I know what I'm going to do now."

"Tokiya, I think Masa's mad at me," Ren sighed, draping himself over a chair in a flamboyant manner.

"And I care why?" Tokiya replied stiffly.

"Ah Ichi, you don't have to be so cold to me!" Ren huffed.

"Fine, what's wrong?" Tokiya muttered. The sooner he asked the sooner it would be over.

"Well, I tried talking to Masato and he ignored me!" Ren said, as if it was completely unheard of.

"You did trip him during practice and as a result of that… kissed him, which seemed to embarrass him to no end."

"Ouch…" Ren hissed. "I only did that so people would recognize us as a couple. Masato has a _long _list of things we can't do in public, which includes kissing, holding hands, even hugging."

"Hmm, that is pretty harsh," Tokiya said, imagining not being able to hold Otoya in public.

"Now you're seeing it! It seems like Masato doesn't want anyone to know that he is dating me. Is he ashamed of me?" Ren's shoulder slumped in what seemed to be defeat.

"I guess he should be the one apologizing to you," Tokiya sighed.

"Yeah, I think I know what I'm going to do now. Thanks Ichi." Ren got up and winked at Tokiya before leaving the room.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Tokiya noticed it was almost time for dinner. Grabbing his bag, he headed towards the dorms to wash up and get changed. On his way there he ran into Tomo-chan and Haruka. They were sitting outside on a park bench admiring the tulips that were growing nearby. As Tokiya walked close to them, Haruka shot out of her seat and nearly ran to him.

"Tokiya, I'm so glad I caught you!" she huffed. Tomochika jogged over, a confused look plastered on her face. "Is everything okay between you and Otoya?" she said in earnest concern.

"Yes. Everything is fine, I'm sorry we worried you," Tokiya replied politely.

"Eh, you and Otoya were fighting?" Tomo laughed.

"Yes, but everything is in the past," Tokiya said and made a mental note not to allow Tomochika in on any information on his personal life. It would end up as the gossip of the school. "I should be going; I'll see you at dinner." With that Tokiya continued on to his room.

After Tokiya cleaned up, he entered the dorm where his puppy-like redhead was waiting with bated breath. Tokiya smirked, noticing that the boy was staring at his shirtless torso. He shot Otoya a look, which in return made his boyfriend blush furiously.

"How'd it go with Masato?" Tokiya asked while pulling on a clean shirt.

"Pretty well, actually! He told me that he knew what he was going to do! Though, I can't believe Ren is such a jerk! Poor Masato, I'm not sure why he puts up with Ren!" Otoya rambled, earning a confused look from Tokiya. "I told him Ren should be the one to apologize since it is his fault!"

"Ren's fault? I think Masato should be the one apologizing, that's what I told Ren anyway," Tokiya sighed, running his long fingers through his hair.

"What? No way! Masa doesn't have any blame, and when did you talk to Ren!" Otoya fumed.

"After you left and it seems that everything happened the way it did because Masato is stuck up!" Tokiya said in controlled anger. He did not like this. Why was Otoya protecting that self-centered jerk? Tokiya barely noticed that, like child, Otoya had turned his body away from him and crossed his arms. "Hey Otoya, what're you doing?" Tokiya demanded.

"…" was all he recieved in response.

"Otoya!"

"…"

"Fine, go ahead and be a brat!" Tokiya growled at his roommate.

Otoya was holding back tears; did Tokiya really just call him a brat? Tokiya didn't listen; Otoya knew that, that's why he had decided to remain silent to get his point across. Though it seemed Tokiya was taking it a different way. Why did he have to go and call Masato stuck up? He didn't even know anything! Otoya slowly slid off his bed and put his shoes on. He didn't want to wait for Tokiya; he decided to go to dinner on his own.

He pulled the door open and started to walk to the dining hall. Tokiya was being a jerk and he wasn't going to put up with it. Otoya began to wonder if the previous two months had been what Tomochika would call "the honeymoon period". She had told him it was the time at the beginning of a relationship and the people in the couple can't see anything wrong with the other person. Otoya didn't think they really had a "honeymoon period" in their relationship, because they had been living in the same room together for almost a year and half. They knew each other's quirks. Now that he thought about it, maybe they just weren't suited for each other. _No, I really do like Tokiya, but maybe he was just caught up in the moment and our love is totally one-sided,_ Otoya thought, almost breaking into tears again.

"Where's Tokiya?" Natsuki asked as soon as Otoya sat down with his bowl of curry.

"I don't know," he stated bluntly, averting his eyes downwards. He swallowed a big spoonful of curry just so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions. Everyone looked worriedly at the redhead, who was stuffing his face.

"Oh there he is!" Tomo-chan yelled, startling everyone. She began to wave at him energetically. She looked over to Otoya, expecting him to be doing the same. He wasn't. Otoya was looking at his bowl scraping the last bits of curry from it. After Tokiya sat down the most awkward meal began. Masato and Ren refused to talk to each other, sometimes even using another person to yell at the other. Ren would occasionally whisper into Natsuki's ear and then Nastsuki would repeat it towards Masato with a "Ren says…" and Masato did the same using Syo. Though the most awkward thing was how far away Otoya and Tokiya were sitting from each other. On a normal night Otoya would be snuggling so close to Tokiya that the others wondered how it was comfortable. Tonight the atmosphere was just cold and tense.

"Um… Otoya is something wrong between you and Tokiya?" Haruka asked eventually, becoming fed up with everything.

"No, everything's dandy!" Otoya said; the sweetness dripped off his voice, obviously fake.

"W-Well you j-just seem up-upset," Haruka muttered; she had never heard Otoya talk like that.

"Ha ha, you worry too much Haruka!" Otoya said, the sweetness oozing from his voice.

"I think something's up," Natsuki mumbled to Syo.

"No shit Sherlock!" Syo said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to bed early," Otoya said with a sickly sweet smile.

"B-bye."

Later that night Haurka, Tomochika, Syo, Natsuki, Ren and Masato met outside the dining hall. Masato and Ren were still having a standoff and were giving each the cold shoulder.

"Hey, I have an idea," Syo said suddenly, surprising everyone, "Just freaking talk to each other!" Masato and Ren just stared at him as if the thought had never crossed their minds. "Go on talk; then, we can solve this scary Otoya, Tokiya problem!"

"Um… Masa," Ren started, getting an expecting look from Masato. "Are you ashamed of being with me?"

Masato took a step back and stuttered out, "N-no, why would I?"

"Well first off I'm not even allowed to hold your hand in public…"

"You try to kiss me and hug me to show off to others! It's like I'm property or something!" Masato yelled back.

"Have you considered that I just like to kissing you because I like you?" Ren said, winking at Masa.

"Really?"

"Um, yes?"

"Idiot," Masato sighed.

"I guess you both have reasons to be mad but how are we going to fix the Oto, Toki problem?" Tomochika inquired, biting her lip.

"Otoya did come and talk to me. He told me I should wait for Ren to apologize to me," Masato said, not sure how it would help though.

"Eh, really? Ichi said I should wait for you to apologize to me!" Ren looked thoroughly shocked by the similar advice.

"Problem found!" Tomo yelled, smacking her fist down on her palm.

"They're fighting over us?" Masato and Ren said in unison.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to FAVORITE, REVIEW and READ my other stories! :)**

**Additionally, I'm now doing requested oneshots for anyone with a pairing and an idea, just PM me if you're interested!**


	4. Yours Alone

**Hello there! I'm Sterling Pond! I'm the author of this story; my sister Rianne edits and writes pieces for me. Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, reviews and of course views! I'm happy that you all enjoy this story as much as I do! Thank you for your support and please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Yours Alone**

Today was not good. Not good in the least. Otoya had decided in Ringo-sensei's last class of the day. The cross dresser had announced to the group of young stars and composers that they would be joining with Class-S in a project. The project would be to shoot a music video; the groups had to have at least four people in them. Otoya knew straight off the bat that he wanted to partner up with Haruka; she was after all one of his closest friends. The only issue was the rest of Starish would want to be Haru-chan's partner as well, which meant he'd have to work with _him_….

Though, there was a way around this. The groups could not have more than seven people in them, so he'd just have to make sure the group was full before _he _could even ask. Otoya looked back at Natsuki and Masato; they were both staring intently at Haruka. It was obvious they'd join the group.

"Okay you all can start to partner up!" Ringo-sensei called out cheerfully.

"HARUKA!" four people yelled at once.

"Eh… Y-yes?" Haruka stuttered and took a little step back. She was now staring at four of her classmates and friends. They seemed to surround her in a little half circle.

"Ne Haruka, do you want to pair up?" Otoya asked, giving her a friendly smile.

"Oh, oh me too! I'm to work with you too!" Tomochika giggled while raising her hand.

"O-of course, I'd love to work with you both!" Haruka cheered, happy her friends were so eager to work with her. Still, Haurka was worried; even though Otoya wore a smile she knew that he and Tokiya were still fighting. They wouldn't talk, let alone look at each other. This might be the best chance to help patch up their relationship.

"I'm joining too," Masato said calmly.

"Our music video has to be cute!" Natsuki laughed hugging Haruka; he must have just assumed he was in the group.

"That's great, there's five of us now," Tomo said looking at the group, "but should we get anyone from S-Class?"

"Syo for sure!" Natsuki demanded.

"Ren would be good too," Otoya suggested sheepishly. Masato gave him a strange look and Otoya just meekly smiled in return.

"Hey Otoya?" Tomochika asked drawing out his name. "How are things between you and Tokiya?" She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. Haruka looked up immediately, worry glistening in her eyes. Masato tensed, knowing that it was he and Ren who had started all of this. Otoya looked at all of them, and then his expression soured.

"We broke up."

"Eh!? Really?!" Tomo backed up a bit. It was clear that Otoya was trying to hide how bitter he was. He missed Tokiya. He missed him a lot. But he couldn't live with how he was acting towards him. Tokiya and he had been at it for days, constantly fighting, scoffing at every word the other uttered. The snide comments Tokiya made were the worst. Now Tokiya wouldn't even stand next to him. It was just too much to deal with.

Otoya frowned, remembering a few days ago, the night they broke up. It was about ten in the evening and Tokiya had just come back to the dorm. He had entered silently and went to his side of the room. There was no acknowledgement that he noticed Otoya at all. Otoya had scoffed at this; Tokiya had been ignoring him more often. Tokiya turned when he heard the soft noise.

Through pursed lips Tokiya stated, "I'm going out, I might not be back until morning." Tokiya turned to grab his bag off his bed. Otoya was silent. _What could he be doing… he doesn't go into the recording studio for his Hayato job anymore… so what is he up to? _Tokiya headed towards the door and place his hand on the handle.

"Wait!" Otoya shouted at the last moment.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?" Otoya asked his cheeks red and he was over all flustered.

"I'm going to meet someone," Tokiya said looking down on the redhead.

"W-who?"

"I don't believe I need to tell you," Tokiya said incredulously.

"B-but!" Otoya nearly cried. Was he really going out on a date? They were still under the title of a couple, shouldn't Tokiya have told him if they were over? Who was he meeting… who could it be? Tokiya didn't say anything, which made matters worse for Otoya. "F-fine," Otoya mumbled, his head was down and he was biting his lip. Otoya was trying his best to hold back the tears that were welling up in his crimson eyes.

"Fine?" Tokiya asked while he looked at the redhead's bowed head.

"I said fine; it's about time we ended this. It's clear that it isn't working." Otoya's whole body was shaking. He didn't even notice the stunned expression on Tokiya's face. "It's over." The two words were whispered bluntly. No emotion was could be found in Otoya's tone.

"Otoya…" Tokiya whispered; he barely registered what was going on.

"J-just go!" Otoya yelled, his façade breaking apart. "Isn't someone waiting for you?!" Otoya scoffed. Tokiya could tell when he wasn't wanted, and he was definitely not wanted here. Otoya's body began to shake again as he rose one arm into the air and pointed his finger at the door. Almost dejectedly Tokiya made his way to the door.

Tokiya had told the truth. He wasn't back until morning.

"Yeah really, we ended it. I'm actually moving to a new dorm today," Otoya sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. It was clear a simple sit down and talk it out was not going to help the two. Tomo looked at Haruka and nodded slightly. They had to do something fast, if Otoya succeeded in leaving the dorm it be impossible to make them see each other without being forced. Tomochika smirked. She had a plan, once she looked at Haruka and then Otoya's front pocket, Haru understood.

"Otoya, I'm so, so sorry!" Haruka cried. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's chest in a tight hug. Otoya slightly stunned by the sudden contact, slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked peeking at him.

"I'm sure I'll just bounce back," Otoya claimed with a small smile. This was the moment the S-Class deiced to make its appearance. Syo ran over, flustered and confused only to be filled in by a mysteriously quiet Natsuki. Ren had also made his way over; he didn't ask any questions, but instead he stealthily slipped his hand into Masa's back pocket. Masato's face was stiff and his body was rigid.

Otoya could see clearly see what was happening and let go of Haruka to start laugh. Tokiya had come in and seen the laughing Otoya; he began to wonder why they'd even started to date in the first place. It was obvious Otoya was much happier this way. He was laughing freely, and that broke Tokiya's heart. Otoya didn't need him anymore. He'd even received a notice that Otoya was moving to a different dorm room. Tokiya decided that it be best if he didn't pair with them.

_Ring. _

Otoya's head snapped up. Classes were already over? That was fast. Otoya let his eyes wander around the class room, they settled on a preoccupied Tokiya. He was talking with a group from S-Class; he must have joined their group. He forced his head down, if Tokiya saw him staring at him it would only lead to further torment.

"Oto-kun would you like to join us for dinner?" Natsuki asked popping into Otoya's line of vision.

"Um… yeah sure, then I'll start moving my stuff to my new room," Otoya laughed shakily in response. Why was he so nervous? Was it because he hadn't told Tokiya about moving? That was it most likely; how would he react?

After a mind-numbing dinner with chit chat about nothing of importance the group began to walk back to the boy's dorms. Haurka began to fidget with the bottom of her skirt and kept shooting glances at Tomochika.

"Oh, I forgot something!" Haruka suddenly gasped. "I'm so sorry, would you mind waiting here for me?" she pleaded.

"Of course, Little Lamb," Ren hoarsely whispered, which was awarded with a smack on the back of the head courtesy of Masato.

"Thank you!" she giggled, bubbly. Within a few minutes time Haruka had returned to them and they continued to Otoya's soon to be old room. "Otoya, would you like help moving?" Haruka asked reaching for the door knob, knowing they generally left the room unlocked.

"Eh, really, that'd be a huge help!" Otoya smiled. "It would be best if I got out of here before Tokiya returns…"

"Right," Syo mumbled while nodding. Haruka opened the door and they began to file into the room.

"Ladies first," Ren said graciously spreading his arms towards the door. The girls rolled their eyes and went in, followed by Syo, Masato and then Natsuki. Otoya was about to head in when Ren cut in front of him. "Silly Itto, you'll be staying out here." And with that, the door was slammed in his face, leaving him all alone in the hallway.

"W-what?" Otoya innocently cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry Otoya, this is the only way…" Haruka pleaded.

"Well, the only way we could think of," Syo sighed loudly.

"O-o-only way…?" Otoya asked through the door, very confused.

"Yes, now stay out there," Ren scoffed.

"Where'd my keys go…?"

"They're safe with me!" Tomo yelled while jingling the keys.

"Eh… Please let me in! I have to move my stuff, don't be mean!" Otoya cried pounding on the door. All he heard was silence. He clawed at the door for another good fifteen minutes until sliding down the wall dejectedly. He curled himself up, sitting with his knees close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Tokiya asked, scrutinizing gaze upon the redhead.

"I am locked out," he replied glumly not caring to look up.

"Idiot." Tokiya reached into his pocket to grab his keys. He stopped and then checked his other pocket. "Where... where are my keys?" Tokiya asked angrily at the door.

"I have them!" Haruka yelled through the door.

"Nanami, open this door now," Tokiya demanded his voice growing cold. He looked down at the redhead. He had his arms tucked in near his chest and legs pulled up close to him. It was like the first time they kissed. Otoya had asked him to stay while giving him the cutest puppy face. He was in the same position, but this time there was a sense of sadness that engulfed the idol.

"Nope!" Syo yelled in response.

Otoya looked up at his ex. Tokiya look oddly flustered. He pounded on the door with vigor. _What's up with him? _Otoya thought. _NO, no, no, no you will not be worrying about him after all of this! _He scolded himself. Otoya jumped when he heard a loud bang. Tokiya had just punched the door.

"Geez Ichi, do you have anger management issues?" Ren called out.

"Damn it, no I don't, I need something for class can you at least give it to me?" Tokiya growled, giving the door another punch for good measure.

"Eh, what is it?" Tomo asked, suspicious.

"My iPod, I have to let a teacher listen to a song I recorded; I put it on there," Tokiya sighed as if it were obvious.

"Fine," Tomo grumbled after a few moments of silence. There was the sound of shuffling and then a small indigo rectangle slid between the floor and the door. Tokiya picked it up and turned around. He quickly checked his bag to make sure he had headphones. The dark haired boy started to walk back down the hall. He then stopped, turned around grabbed Otoya by the wrists and continued down the hall, dragging the redhead along with him.

Otoya fumbled with the hand around his wrists. What was Tokiya doing? They emerged from the building and Tokiya stopped, making Otoya run into him. Taking the chance, Otoya leaned down and bit Tokiya's hand.

"Otoya!" Tokiya yelled recoiling in surprise. He shook his hand looking at his soon to be former roommate. Otoya was glowering at him with all his might. _Damn… even when he's mad he's still cute, _Tokiya thought. He still very much cared for the childish redhead. "Otoya, don't you want to get back into the room?" Tokiya asked the pouting boy.

"Huh, don't you have to turn that in?" Otoya asked taken aback by the question.

"I can do it later," Tokiya smiled. He offered Otoya his hand, which was ignored. "I think we'll be able to get in through the window."

"But the room's on the second story," Otoya stated dryly.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really." The blunt statement cut through Tokiya. Would he be able to fix this? Tokiya led the way to where their window was. He hesitated, if he let Otoya get through that window, they may never be able to patch up their relationship. "It looks like if you lift me up than I'll be able to get in." Tokiya blinked and looked at Otoya, who was studying the wall intently. "Well?" he asked impatiently. Tokiya knew this might be the end but his feet moved over to where Otoya was standing to give him a boost.

Once Otoya was balanced on his shoulders he stood up slowly, trying to remain balanced. Otoya looked down at the figure below him. Was Tokiya doing this all just to get rid of him? But before he saw a sad look on his face, so what was right? While debating this he started to lean back, losing his footing on Tokiya's shoulders. He started to fall, closing his eyes tightly he waited for the hard impact.

"Otoya are you okay," Tokiya asked very close to his face. Opening his eyes just barely, he saw that it was Tokiya who had broken his fall. They were now lying in the grass. Tokiya's arms were loosely wrapped around his waist and his hands were rubbing his back.

"E-eh I-I'm f-fine!" Otoya said trying to get off of his classmate. Tokiya's arms tightened around his waist, holding him tight. Tokiya then rolled the two so he was on top of Otoya. Otoya felt breath by his neck, and then soft kisses trailing up towards his jaw. "T-t-tokiya, s-stop!" Otoya gasped, trying to push him away, but to no avail. The small kisses continued until he reached the corner of Otoya's lips. "Tokiya!" He froze. Otoya obviously didn't want this. Slowly he pulled away, letting go of the smaller boy. "W-why?" Otoya asked, eyes wide.

"I-I…"

"I thought I told you that we were over, you can stop dwelling on the past and go out with that person you meet with every week!" Otoya said, tears welling in his eyes. Tokiya's head snapped up.

"I've been meeting with a producer."

"But… you're in the band now… why?" Otoya asked, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"I was calling in a favor," Tokiya said smiling, bringing his hand up to Otoya's cheek to caress in gently.

"F-favor?" Otoya asked, unsure of what was really going on. Tokiya moved his hand from Otoya's cheek to wipe away the tears. Otoya bit his lip and blinked as he felt Tokiya's thumb graze his eyelashes. With his other hand Tokiya pulled out his iPod and placed one of the ear buds in Otoya's ear. He placed the other one in his ear. Turning it on, he found a song and pressed play. He wrapped his arm around Otoya, trying to protect him from the cold. He watched Otoya's face contort into many emotions. It finally settled. His eyes were half lidded, a light blush dusted his cheeks and the smallest smile graced his lips.

Tokiya had spent many nights working on this. It was the only way he figured he could apologize to Otoya. He had asked an old producer if he could record it in his studio. He had just finished it yesterday. Just in time. He had written a song just for Otoya. It would be Otoya's alone. It was half way through the song and Tokiya pulled Otoya up onto his lap. In response Otoya rested his head on Tokiya's chest, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

When the song ended Otoya hoarsely said, "Ne, Tokiya… let's never fight again… Okay?"

Smiling softly Tokiya said, "Okay."

They'd made up, but he didn't expect Otoya to so gladly reinstate him as a boyfriend. Though it would have been hard to think he was anything other than a boyfriend by the way that he clutched onto the scruff of his shirt and dragged him closer to his own body until they were chest to chest, breathing the same air. Their lips touched in a selfish, hunger sating kiss as Otoya's tongue searched the familiar mouth. Tokiya drew his head back, surprised by the redhead.

Otoya wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling sheepishly at the dark-haired boy. Tokiya chuckled, biting the tip of Otoya's nose, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. As Otoya's face flushed a light pink he dug his face into Tokiya's chest, breathing into his skin, making Tokiya shiver. He held the other boy close, placing small, loving kisses onto the supple skin of his neck. Otoya giggled at the touch of Tokiya's practiced lips, only making Tokiya enjoy it more. When he bit Otoya, the other boy clenched onto his long locks, tangling his fingers in the hair.

Tokiya dug his boot into the ground, driving Otoya against the grass and landing partially atop him. The smaller boy let out a gasp, but leaned in for a simple peck. Tokiya took a breath and gave Otoya's cheek butterfly kisses with his eyelashes. He felt the boy wiggle beneath him and when both of them caught their breath again Tokiya wrapped an arm around Otoya's waist. Otoya snuggled into Tokiya's shoulder sighing heavily.

Yawning, Otoya snuggled into Tokiya's chest. Tokiya wrapped his arms protectively around the redhead, chasing away the cold night air. He rested his head down on the grass after pecking the other boy's forehead lightly. After they stared at the stars for a long while, he could hear the quiet snores Otoya was making in his sleep. Everything was going to be okay.

The next morning they were both rudely awoken by Tomochika.

"It seems the two love birds finally made up!" she laughed.

"Can we have are keys back?" Tokiya grumbled, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'm still— _Achoo!"_ Otoya sneezed loudly.

"Otoya…?" Tokiya looked at the redhead, who was sniffling and rubbing at his nose. Otoya looked up and sneezed again.

"I'm fine," he sniffled, his voice very nasally.

"Otoya did you catch a cold?" Tokiya sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more updates soon!**

**Additionally, I'm doing requested work for those interested, PM me!**


	5. Coughing Fit

**I am very sorry this took so long and is so short… I've been distracted, but I have motivation now! My brand new Otoya plushie will stare at me, make me feel guilty for putting this off for so long and then I will write! I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters so I hope you'll stick around! Thank you for all the reviews too! ~Sterling Pond**

* * *

**Coughing Fit**

He was about to kill himself. The coughing was driving him off the wall. The redhead was warped in a cocoon of blankets, Tokiya was surprised that Otoya hadn't suffocated himself underneath the covers. Turning over in his bed Tokiya covered his head with his pillow trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other. He looked back and peeked at the other side of the room. The redhead's body lurched when he coughed. He immediately took back his thoughts; he felt bad for the other. After all it was partially his fault the Otoya had gotten sick in the first place.

It had been a couple days since that had made up after their petty fight. The night that they had made up they had slept outside and Otoya had gotten sick. Even though he was taking it easy, not going to classes and staying in bed, the illness had gotten progressively worse. Yet somehow even though the redhead felt like crap he managed to be cheerful. Tokiya admired his boyfriend's optimism.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard shuffling on the other side of the room. The redhead was attempting to get out of bed. Tokiya slowly got of bed to see if anything was wrong. His roommate suddenly sneezed loudly, he spun around to check on Tokiya to make sure he hadn't woke him. He was surprised to find Tokiya right behind him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Otoya said in a nasally voice.

"Um…" Tokiya didn't want to make Otoya feel bad by telling him that he hadn't been able to sleep in the first place so he settled with saying, "Don't worry about." The redhead let out another round of coughing. Tokiya gently gripped Otoya's arms to keep him steady and once he was done coughing he pulled him into his arms. "You sound like you're going to cough up a lung," Tokiya sighed, running a hand through Otoya's red hair absently.

"Maybe," Otoya chuckled, snuggling into the warm embrace.

"Why were you out of bed?" Tokiya asked, pulling away to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"More medicine; my head is pounding," Otoya groaned, resting his cheek against Tokiya's chest. "Can I go get that now?" he asked, raising his head a little.

"I'll get it; you go lie down," Tokiya ordered, releasing Otoya. His boyfriend agreed with a sleepy nod and began to shuffle back to his bed. Once Otoya had settled down Tokiya made his way to their bathroom. Flicking on the light, Tokiya grimaced, much too bright, he kept his eyes squinted until his eyes had adjusted to the bright shine. Looking in the mirror he chuckled, his eyes had heavy bags underneath them. Who knew that three days off sleep deprivation could result in such an ugly appearance? Rubbing his eyes, Tokiya opened the medicine cabinet and started to rummage through the bottles.

Back in the bedroom Otoya was close to insanity. The headache he had acquired was… _less than enjoyable_. He couldn't wait till Tokiya returned with the medicine so he could slip into a dreamless sleep. He let his eyes slip closed and began to rub his temples. He jumped when he felt a cool hand against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looked and Tokiya. His normally perfect hair was askew and his crystal clear eyes had dark bags under them. It made him feel guilty. It was his fault that Tokiya wasn't able to sleep. He smiled though, thinking about how much Tokiya cared about him. Otoya had told him that he should stay in one of the others' rooms until he got better, but Tokiya had refused, and stayed with him.

Tokiya handed him a glass of water and said, "Here, this should take care of your headache." Gratefully, Otoya grasped the glass with his shaking hand and then took the pill into his mouth. He took a sip of the water swallowed the pill. "Drink the rest of the water," Tokiya chided. Otoya let out a small whine, expressing that he didn't want to, much like a small child. "Otoya," Tokiya said sternly. Otoya giggled a bit, thinking about how much Tokiya had just reminded him of his mother. "What?" Tokiya asked.

"Sorry," he coughed. "You just reminded me of my mom…" Otoya giggled again, suppressing a smile. Tokiya's face was priceless. His mouth was open and his eye was twitching. "Sorry," the redhead giggled again, lowering his head, not able hold back his laughter.

"Your mom…?" Tokiya coughed.

"Just the way you said my name," Otoya said sheepishly. Tokiya just shook his head and sat on the edge of Otoya's bed. He reached up and touched the redhead's cheek, moving a strand of hair out of his face.

"I think you should sleep before you say anything else that doesn't make sense," Tokiya sighed and began to tuck Otoya under the covers. He helped him lie down and gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Tokiya made his way to his bed and fell into a much needed sleep.

_2:37_

Two thirty-seven is what the clock read when the coughing started again. Tokiya dutifully dragged himself out of bed to make sure Otoya wasn't choking himself with his blankets. He put a hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Otoya's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open. Tokiya laughed softly when he noticed that his boyfriend was drooling a little bit. He brought his thumb to the other's lips and wiped the drool away.

Otoya's eyes snapped open when he felt Tokiya's hand. He relaxed as he saw the other's face hovering over him. He was happy to see Tokiya smiling down at him. Tokiya pecked his forehead gently.

"Hey, no kissing," Otoya grumbled, pushing Tokiya's face away from his. Tokiya whined and grabbed Otoya's hand. "Seriously, I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't mind…" Tokiya purred; Otoya could feel his breath on his face. He let his hand go limp and Tokiya pressing his lips against his soft cheek. Otoya felt Tokiya's weight on the bed. He leaned over Otoya bringing their lips together. It was just a small peck, nothing more but it was still nice to have some contact after the couple days he had been sick. Now he was worried that Tokiya would get sick because of him; that would make him feel awful. Yet again, he _had_ tried to stop him, not very well, but he did try. So basically, it was Tokiya's fault is he got sick. "Otoya, you okay?" Tokiya's whisper brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine," Otoya mumbled, snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. Tokiya gently brushed his thumb repeatedly over Otoya's cheek. "Are you trying to make me fall asleep?" he accused his older roommate.

"No, but you would get better faster if you did sleep," Tokiya answered.

"But I'm not tired anymore!" Otoya whined in response. He didn't want Tokiya to stop paying attention to him. He had been left alone for more than six hours a day while Tokiya was in class; he wanted his boyfriend now.

"If you get better then we'll be able to kiss more…" Tokiya said trailing off.

Otoya glared up at the raven and said, "That didn't stop you a few moments ago." He put on a pouty face and gentle poked Tokiya in the stomach. A smile ghosted over Tokiya's lips. He leaned down and connected their lips. Otoya sighed happily as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. Tokiya broke the kiss and Otoya was about to start complaining when Tokiya began to kiss his cheeks.

"Will you go to sleep now?"

"Nope," Otoya giggled.

Tokiya gently placed a kiss on the corner of Otoya's ruby eyes making them involuntarily close and asked, "How about now?"

"Maybe…" Otoya mumbled, already half asleep, snuggled closely into Tokiya's chest. Tokiya tightened his grip around the redhead's body and kissed his feverish forehead one more time until tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to FAVORITE, REVIEW, FOLLOW and KEEP READING! Thanks 3**


End file.
